1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wideband channelization techniques, and more particularly, to a method for using subsampled discrete fourier transform filter banks to channelize wideband signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio receivers requiring simultaneous reception of multiple radio channels require the extraction of a number of radio channels from a wideband signal. Such receivers may include macro base stations, micro base stations, pico base stations and others. These types of receivers typically operate according to a frequency reuse plan that effectively restricts each base station to a regularly spaced subset of all available channels.
In one prior art implementation, individual radio channels are extracted from a wideband signal utilizing a DFT (discrete fourier transform) filter bank. The problem with existing DFT-channelizers is that they extract every channel from the wideband radio signal. This requires a great deal of arithmetic operations by the channelizer and increases the cost/complexity of the receiver. Since each base station is only utilizing a regularly spaced subset of all available channels. Accordingly, a more efficient, less complex method for extracting radio channels from a wideband signal is desired.